In Another Universe
by LiseBardKimley
Summary: Kara Danvers is in for a surprise when Barry Allen, or the Flash, appears on her earth. But this isn't for a vacation (heroes never have those); Barry has reason to believe that in his universe, Krypton just exploded and two pods may be on their way to Earth-1.
1. It Can't Be

Chapter One: It Can't Be…

It was a normal day.

Except that Kara Danvers never had a normal day. Between Snapper and Supergirl duties, everyday was a rollercoaster of events, some milder than others.

So it was less of a normal day and more like a let's-start-out-good-and-than-see-how-messed-up-we-can-get day.

Actually, that was how most days were.

But Kara wasn't focusing on that. She was just leaving L-Corp after a wonderful lunch get-together with Lena Luthor. They'd talked about L-Corp a little, Catco a little, and nothing in particular a lot.

It turned out that Lena Luthor, the stoic CEO of L-Corp, was really just a nerdy, goofy teddy bear at heart, something that Kara was happy to be figuring out, one meal after another.

Kara's phone rang as she stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"Hello?"

"Kara, we need you at the DEO."

Kara immediately started walking faster, not Super faster but faster. "Alex, what's wrong? Are you okay? Is-"

"Everything's fine, no one's hurt." Alex was quick to assure her.

Kara stopped abruptly, unaware of someone behind her who almost fell into her. "Then why are you-"

"Barry's here."

Kara paused a moment. "Barry? As in Barry Allen, The Flash?"

"No, Barry from the pizza parlour."

Kara frowned. "Alex, I'm pretty sure there isn't someone named Barry who works at-"

"Kara!" Alex was smiling, Kara knew it. "Of course, I meant Barry Allen. He has something you need to see."

Kara pouted. "Alex," She whined. "That was mean."

Alex just laughed.

"I'll be there in a minute." Kara grumbled good naturedly.

Winn glanced up from his computer when Kara swept in. "You had ten seconds to spare." He congratulated her.

Kara frowned. "What?"

"You told Alex, who told us, that you'd be here in a minute. It's been fifty seconds." Winn explained.

Maggie, who had been visiting Alex for lunch, snorted.

Kara smiled. "Well, I'm not Supergirl for nothing."

"That's true," Mon-El said. He stepped over to Kara and kissed her check.

Kara grinned. "So, where's Barry?"

"He's checking out the place." Cisco appeared from behind a computer monitor he'd been looking over.

"Cisco!" Kara hurried forward and engulfed the Earth-1 tech nerd in a hug. Cisco smiled and returned the embrace.

A burst of wind ruffled the papers on Winn's desk (which were held down by Star Wars paper weights) and Barry was there.

"Barry!"

Barry smiled and pulled Kara in for a hug.

"So," Kara was smiling broadly. "What's with the surprise visit?" Her face turned serious. "Don't tell me it's another invasion because I am done with alien invasions for a while."

"Uh," Barry glanced around, noticing the look on not only Kara's face but the others present. "No, it's not that."

"Oh, good." Kara resumed her happy smiling. "What's up?"

"Well, um," Barry wondered how to announce his news. "Soon after the dominators left Cisco started keeping an eye on our universe. Like light years away and, uh, the other day a planet exploded…and we have reason to believe it was…Krypton."

Kara froze.

Alex stepped forward. "What's your reasoning?"

"This," Cisco said. He held up a flash drive (no pun intended) and, with a quick look at Winn, who nodded, plugged it into the computer. He opened some files and, after a moment, pulled up a fuzzy picture.

"How'd you get that?" Winn asked.

Cisco launched into a complicated web of technical (and nerdy) explanations that only Winn and Alex seemed to be following (Barry could have if he hadn't already heard it) but Kara (who, with her science-y backround on Krypton, could have grasped it all) wasn't listening. Her eyes, wide in unbelief, were glued to the screen.

In the top left side of the image was a pixilated mess of a yellowish-red mass. But that wasn't the part that Kara was staring at.

Kara was looking at two small grayish smudges; one just about to reach the bottom right side of the image, the second following closely behind. If that yellow mass was Krypton…then the two grayish spots must be…

"Wait," Alex said logically. She didn't wait to crush the dim hope in Kara's eyes but she also didn't want this to all just fall flat. "How can you be sure about this? This could be any planet."

Cisco nodded, expecting this response. "That's what I thought as well." He agreed. "But I also have this picture." Another image appeared. It was similar to the first one except that the yellow mass was bigger now and one of the grayish spots was halfway out of the frame. "I thought that the gray stuff was just rock or something but it didn't really look right and as I looked closer I realized that it wasn't rock or a meteor. Now this took a lot of work but I got this." He found another image. This one had obviously been painstakingly focused in on and cleaned up.

It was an up close shot of one of the gray splotches.

"When Cisco showed me, I couldn't help but remember seeing your ship." Barry said quietly.

Kara nodded, numb.

It was a pod like the one both she and Kal-El had arrived in. She frowned then stepped forward. "May I?" She indicated to the computer mouse.

Cisco stepped back and Winn slid his chair a few inches away. Kara bent close to the screen. She pulled up the other two images and began furiously flicking through them.

"When did this happen?" She asked.

"Um, a few days ago." Cisco replied after a moment.

Kara bit her lip. She started pacing, murmuring under her breath. Alex exchanged a look with J'onn.

"Today." Kara stopped her movement. "It's today."

"What's today?" Winn asked.

"It should be today anyway." Kara said, resuming her pacing and seemingly not to have heard Winn's question. "Of course, that's only if the shockwave didn't throw the second pod, or even both of them, off course."

"We need to go."

Everyone turned to Mon-El.

"What?" Alex asked.

"We need to go." He repeated. "If Kara's right about the pods arriving on Barry's earth today, then we have to go."

"I agree." Kara agreed, to no one's surprise. Her mind was reeling. To think, Kara Zor-El of Krypton in Barry's universe had been alive when Kara had been to Barry's earth.

Alex looked to J'onn. "J'onn?"

The Martian thought a moment. Then he spoke. "I think Mon-El's right. If the occupants are Kryptonian, Kara will be able to communicate with them. Besides, we all know that Kara would go even I ordered her not too."

Everyone laughed; Kara smiled sheepishly.


	2. Landing

Seven people stepped out from the portal into Star Labs.

"There you are," HR welcomed them back. "It only took forever."

Iris rolled her eyes. She kissed Barry's forehead and went to greet Kara with a hug.

"Hey, Caitlin!" Kara waved as she and Iris stepped away from each other.

Caitlin smiled. "Kara," She said. "It's nice to see you again."

"Yeah, nice to see you not in a coma." HR added.

Kara laughed while Caitlin elbowed him in the ribs.

"Um, guys," Barry spoke up. "You already know Mon-El. This is Winn, Kara's friend. He's basically like Cisco and Felicity's cousin, only on a different Earth. This is Alex, Kara's sister. And this is Clark Kent. Or, uh, Superman."

"Or Kal-El." Kara put in.

"Are you two related?" Iris asked.

Clark nodded. "Yeah, Kara's my cousin."

"Older cousin." Kara chimed in happily.

Caitlin frowned. "Older?"

"Yeah," Kara explained. "I got stuck in the Phantom Zone for a while. When I got here, Kal was all grown up." There was a hint of sadness (and, Caitlin detected, guilt) in her voice.

"Guys," Julian appeared in the doorway. "Something's on its way to earth."

Kara and Clark exchanged looks before speeding out in red-ish blue blurs. Barry glanced around at everyone for a moment before he also zipped off.

The Super cousins had taken to the sky and were using their excellent vision to scan the skies for the thing coming from space.

"There!" Kara yelled, pointing to something coming hurtling toward the desert. She zipped toward it.

Clark made to follow but pulled up short when another something entered the atmosphere. He immediately flew toward it.

Meanwhile, Barry was racing toward the area where Cisco informed him the crafts would be landing. When he got there, Supergirl was just aiding a pod to the ground. Barry looked around for Superman. In a second he spotted the Super, who was bringing another pod down to the ground.

For a moment the three of them just stood there, staring at the pods. Then Clark reached forward and pulled open the pod he'd brought down.

At the same time, Kara revealed the passenger of the first pod.

Author's Note:

First of all, this may sound cheesy and all that but, thank you for reading. I was really nervous that no one would read this story because while I thought it wasn't bad, I wasn't too sure about it either.

Timeline wise, this story is a complete mess.

Takes place after the Supergirl season 2 finale (I guess) and Iris and Barry are back together so there's that but Caitlin is not Killer Frost. (That's because I really like Caitlin and honestly, I don't keep up with Flash as much as I do Supergirl.) Also, Mon-El is obviously there so they figured out how to save him from the lead air or something, I don't really know, I'm just picking and choosing what I want for this story.

Again, thank you so much for reading!


	3. Fear and Communication

Quick Author's Note: Anything in Italics means they are speaking in Kryptonese.

* * *

Barry heard the gasps of shock from the Supers when the pods were opened. He suddenly felt like he was intruding on a personal family moment.

A girl, about 13 years of age, was staring at Clark and Barry. She shifted a little and watched as Kara gently lifted a brown haired baby out of the other pod. The girl looked about ready to jump out of her pod and run to the baby's defense.

Kara smiled at the young child, murmuring a soothing lullaby under her breath.

The young girl looked up at Clark, trying to determine whether he was friend or foe. Her mouth opened hesitantly.

 _"Who are you?"_ She asked. Barry frowned at the strange words.

Clark took a deep breath. He glanced briefly at Kara but she was busy with the baby.

 _"I-I am Kal-El."_ He said, wincing internally at what he knew was a terrible stab at his planet's language.

The girl's eyes widened and she seemed torn between trying to shrink farther into her pod or rushing to the baby's aid.

 _"No,"_ She muttered. _"That cannot be. Kal-El, he is right there."_ She looked toward the baby in Kara's arms.

Clark frowned, he'd missed some of the words. He knew what the girl meant, the girl he assumed to be the Kara Zor-El of this universe, but he was unsure of how to communicate with her. Sure, he'd been there when Kara (his Kara) had landed and he'd learned some from Kal X and Kara but, for some reason, it had seemed easier to communicate then. Suddenly all the Kryptonese he knew disappeared and he was left grasping for straws. It was like his mind had been cleared of all trace of Kyrptonese.

"Kara?" He turned to his cousin.

"Yeah?" She looked up.

"I-I can't really…" He gestured helplessly toward the pod with the young Kara in it.

Kara studied the situation and nodded. She walked up and knelt next to the pod, near to the young girl.

 _"My name is Kara."_ Supergirl said. _"What's yours?"_

The girl hesitated a little. _"I am Kara Zor-El."_

Kara of Earth-38 smiled. _"I like your name. What's his name?"_ She held the child up.

 _"He-he is Kal-El."_ The young Kara said.

Kara Danvers smiled. _"Here, why don't you hold him?"_ She placed baby Kal into his older (both actual and physical) cousin's arms.

The young Kara of Earth-1 cradled the child lovingly. She looked up. _"How is he Kal-El too? He looks like Kal's father."_

Supergirl laughed. _"He does look a lot like his father. Not exactly, but very similar."_

The girl smiled, albeit a little nervously. _"Why are you here?"_

 _"You mean why did we help you down to this planet?"_ Supergirl clarified. When young Kara had nodded, the elder replied shortly, _"We knew you were coming."_

 _"How?"_

The more experienced Kara paused, wondering how much she should say now. Kara Zor-El of Earth-1 would certainly have to know everything soon but not at that very minute. _"It's very complicated and right now I think we should eat something, I'm famished."_

Young Kara Zor-El hesitated.

 _"We don't want to hurt you,"_ Kara Zor-El Danvers assured the young alien. _"We will protect you, I promise. You and Kal-El."_

The girl's gaze flickered from the woman in front of her to the man now standing a few feet away next to another dark haired man. She was scared. She was on a new planet and was not sure whether or not she should trust the man who looked eerily like her cousin's father and the blonde woman who reminded her of her own mother.

Barry and Clark had watched this exchange with awe and respect. At first Kara's Kryptonese had been a little hesitant but it had grown as the two conversed.

Barry had caught both of the alien's names, Kara Zor-El and Kal-El. These were Kara and Clark's doppelgangers on Eath-1.

Clark had caught most of the conversation and he was feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt for simply dumping Kara off with the Danvers. He'd apologized profusely about just leaving her there to which Kara, being Kara, had simply said that it all worked out and that she didn't blame him because he had Lois and a job and Superman duties to deal with but he still couldn't forgive himself for that, now more than ever.

 _"Will you come with us?"_ Kara asked her younger version. _"Both of you need food and a place to sleep."_

The Kryptonian youth seemed at a loss. She had no clue what she should do and she wished her mother and father were there to help and guide her.

 _"El mayarah."_ The youngest Danvers said softly.

The last female Kryptonian of Barry's universe looked up, a little surprised. Yes, she had seen her family's coat of arms displayed on both the newcomer's chests and, at first, she had felt rage at seeing it and then fear for a reason she couldn't pin down and now…

 _"Kara Zor-El, I promise that I will protect you and I will be with you."_ Kara Danvers bit her lip, unsure of how the young teenager would react.

After what seemed longer than Kara Danvers' time in the Phantom Zone, young Kara Zor-El spoke. _"I and Kal-El with go with you. We place our lives in your hands."_

Supergirl smiled. She doubted that, should something happen that shook the girl's mind, the young Kara and baby Kal-El would disappear as young Kara would try to get her cousin to safety but she was touched that she would trust strangers so willingly. (Although at the same time, she was a little worried and made a mental note to tell young Kara about stranger danger.)

"Kal?" Kara stood up and turned to her cousin. "They're going to come with us."

Barry smiled. Clark stepped forward, ready to help in any way possible.

 _"Come on."_ Kara reached out a hand for young Kara.

The young girl stepped gingerly out of the pod, baby Kal still in her arms.

 _"Can Kal take you?"_ Supergirl asked.

Young Kara looked hesitantly at Clark, who was smiling warmly. Slowly she nodded.

 _"Would you like to take Kal-El with you or do you want me to bring him?"_ Supergirl asked next.

 _"I will take him, if you do not mind."_ Young Kara said.

Supergirl nodded. _"That's fine. Now, you go ahead with Kal - er - Clark. He'll take you two somewhere safe. There are people there who will help you. They're my friends."_

Young Kara nodded.

A minute later only Kara Danvers of Earth-38 and Barry Allen were standing together in the desert.

* * *

Constructive criticism welcome.


	4. New Faces

"So that's you?" Barry asked, referring to the girl Clark had taken back to Star Labs.

"Well, this universe's me," Kara said. She turned to the two pods. "I'm going to take a quick sweep of the area and then I'll head back."

"Okay." Barry stood there for a second awkwardly.

"Um, I mean, you can stay if you want, I just…I mean, I didn't want to just leave you here or whatever." Kara hastily explained.

"No, it's fine." Barry assured her. "Can I help you or anything?"

Kara bit her lip. "Um, I guess, if you can take one of the pods, you're welcome to."

Barry studied the craft. "Let's see." He reached out, grasped it, and pulled. It was heavy. "Okay, nope. Uh, guess not."

Kara was smiling, though not unkindly. "That's alright. I'll meet you back at Star Labs then."

Barry nodded and took off.

Kara watched until his red lightening disappeared. Then she took to the skies. She just had to make sure of something…

* * *

Barry slid into the main room in Star Labs where everyone seemed to be congregated. Everyone looked up when he entered. He nodded, a little sheepishly, and went to stand behind Iris.

Alex turned back to young Kara and said something in Kryptonese. Winn was rocking Kal-El in his arms, murmuring in a mix of English and Kryptonese.

Young Kara was nodding to whatever Alex was saying.

Mon-El approached Barry. "Where's Kara?"

"She's still out there. She wanted to check the area and then she was bringing the pods back here."

Mon-El nodded.

A few minutes later, Alex and Caitlin led a less nervous but still cautious Kara Zor-El into the med bay section of the room with Winn and Kal-El trailing behind.

"Wow, Clark," Alex teased. "Never knew you were so cute as a baby."

Clark's ears turned a little pink.

"Definitely," Kara agreed striding in. "Very cute."

"Kara," Mon-El super speeded over to her and wrapped her in a firm hug.

Kara laughed. "I wasn't gone that long, was I?"

Mon-El considered for a moment. "No, but it's always forever when you're away from me."

Winn smirked as Kara's face turned bright red.

"So," Alex said, several hours later. "What exactly are we going to do with them?"

Kara sighed from where she was sitting with her head on Mon-El's shoulder. "I don't know. I want to bring them back with us but this is kind of their earth now, if you know what I mean."

Alex nodded.

Clark glanced over to the med bay where Kara Zor-El and her baby cousin were asleep. He could tell from their heartbeats that Kal-El was the only one of the two who was really sleeping though, the baby caretaker was asleep enough to rest a bit but alert enough to jump into action if need be.

"They need a stable home," Winn put in firmly. "We just need to decide where that will be. Once they grow up then maybe we can work on where they should stay."

Kara nodded but didn't seem all that sure of it. Alex looked at her sister sadly. She didn't know for sure, but she had a feeling that Kara not only felt responsible for the two new immigrants but was also remembering her promise to keep Kal safe. Kal-El, now Clark Kent Superman, may be grown up now but this Kal-El, baby Kal-El, was still small.

Kara sat up, frustrated. _"I just don't want to ruin their lives."_

 _"You won't."_ Winn said quietly. _"You're too good for that. And you're Supergirl."_ Kara smiled at that.

"I-I do not…want to be any trouble."

Everyone turned sharply at the voice. Kara Zor-El was standing in the med doorway.

 _"You're not any trouble,"_ Kara was quick to assure her. "We just…it's other stuff that's the problem."

Young Kara nodded slowly. "I see."

"How much English do you know?" Barry asked.

"I know some," The young Kryptonian said. "My pod was programmed to teach me the English language. I am more…comfortable with Kryptonese though."

Alex nodded. "Of course you are." She agreed. "So was this one at first." She pointed to her sister with a smirk.

 _"You cannot take care of us?"_ Kara Zor-El asked.

"No!" Kara Danvers winced at how loud that had come out. "I mean, we will take care of you. _I promised didn't I? We just have to work out the details about some things."_

Kara Zor-El nodded. _"Do you want me to leave and let you speak alone?"_

 _"Only if you want to."_

 _"Then may I stay?"_

"Of course." Kara got up and motioned to her seat. "You can sit here."

"No, I do not want to-"

"Sit." Kara Danvers repeated. "I can get another one." And with being said she zipped out and back with another chair.

Kara Zor-El moved forward and sat between Mon-El and Kara. She looked around at the people seat in the circle. Alex had introduced them all to her earlier, or at least told them their names.

"Kara," The youngest Danvers asked. "How much of the converstaion did you hear?"

Kara newly from space shrugged sheepishly. "Most of it."

"Alright then." The rest of the conversation was spent explaining to the young Zor-El about the multi-verse. She seemed to take it surprisingly well.

"And now you must decide where Kal-El and I will stay?" Kara Zor-El said, eyes trained on the ground.

Kara shook her head. "No."

Everyone looked up, surprised.

 _"But you said before that Kal and I-that we-"_ Young Kara reverted back to her native language in her confusion.

"Yes," Kara of the Danvers variety acknowledged. "We were talking about that. But you're here now and your mission is to protect Kal-El, right?"

Kara Zor-El nodded, a little stunned. She didn't remember telling this Kara about her promise to protect her cousin.

"Well," The blonde Danvers continued. "I think that it's only fair that you decide where you stay. We'll back up whichever place you decide and we'll visit you and you can visit us."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Kara Zor-El asked.

"Of course," Winn said. "Why wouldn't we? It's not every day you get to meet a girl from Krypton."

Kara Danvers rolled her eyes along with just about everyone in the room.

"You," The last daughter of Krypton from Earth-1 looked at the last daughter of Krypton from Earth-38. "You are Kryptonian as well, correct? You wear the family coats of arms."

"Yeah," Kara Danvers nodded. "I am."

"When did you come to earth?"

"Um, it was a while ago."

"And…Clark, is from Krypton as well?"

Clark nodded.

The young Zor-El frowned. "Then why have I not heard of you two? Earth is so primitive, why would you leave Krypton?"

"We didn't want to," Kara of Earth-38 replied. There was a hint of bitterness in her voice that only Alex, Clark, and Mon-El picked up on.

Kara Zor-El frowned. Then her eyes widened. _"You were on the Krypton in your universe."_ She realized. _"You did not tell me that when we spoke before."_

Mon-El shook his head.

"You are from space as well?" Kara Zor-El asked him.

Mon-El nodded. "I'm from Daxam." He said.

Kara Zor-El's eyes widened. "You are the prince!" She exclaimed. "I remember meeting when we visited your home. You were very nice."

Mon-El frowned. "I was?"

"Yes! Everyone there was. I believe Mother wanted to arrange a marriage between your younger brother and I."

"Younger brother?" Alex questioned.

"I don't have a younger brother," Mon-El said. "Well, in this universe I do, I guess."

"He was very charming." Kara Zor-El added.

"What are your views of Daxamites?" Supergirl asked.

Kara Zor-El thought a moment. "They need to work on their self control at parties" (Kara, Winn, and Alex snorted in almost unison) "But they are very loyal and kind and have proved very important allies."

"Allies?" Mon-El asked.

"Yes," Kara Zor-El confirmed. "Daxam and Krypton have been sister planets for centuries, both physically and in partnership."

All Earth-38 residents raised their eyebrows.

"Would have been nice if that had been true in our universe," Winn muttered. The Supers nodded.

"We might need them here," Barry suddenly spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"Well," Barry began. "Kara had mentioned to me when I first came to your earth that there was this space prison that landed with her. Fort Rocks."

"Rozz." Alex corrected. "We'd better check for it."

"I already checked." Kara Danvers said. "So unless it's coming later, it's not here."

Barry nodded, realizing that's what Supergirl must have been doing earlier.

"May I speak?" Young Kara asked.

"Of course," Older Kara replied. "Go ahead."

"I think I would like to stay here." The alien said slowly. "I feel that it would be right."

Kara Zor-El Danvers nodded. "Sure."

"We're totally coming to visit though," Winn interjected.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

Author's Note:

I hope I'm not confusing anyone with the whole Kara Zor-El vs. Kara of Earth-38 thing. It's not that easy to differentiate them all the time.

And again, thanks for the support and reviews, I really appreciate them and am so glad you're enjoying the story.


	5. Visiting

"This is…safe?"

"Yes," Supergirl assured her young doppelganger.

Young Kara, holding her baby cousin firmly in her arms, nodded. "Then I am ready."

"Good." Supergirl reached over and took Mon-El's hand. She put a gentle hand behind the young Kara's shoulder blade and, with one last quick look over her shoulder at her Earth-1 friends, stepped into the portal.

"You guys took forever," Winn complained as they stepped into the DEO.

"It was not forever," Kara Danvers argued.

"Felt like it," Winn quipped.

"So, this is Kara," Maggie was standing a little behind Alex. She smiled warmly. "Hey there."

Kara Zor-El nodded back. "Hello."

"This is Maggie," Alex said.

"And this," Kara Danvers said as a tall man approached, "Is J'onn. He's a Martian."

Young Kara's eyes widened. "A…a _Martian?_ " She took a step backward.

Mon-El steadied her with a firm hand. "Hey, you okay?"

Alex kneeled down next to the younger version of her sister. "Tell me what you know about Martians, Kara."

 _"_ _They are dangerous and unkind. We have been fierce enemies for eons, it was only after we joined forces with the Daxamites that we began to gain the upper hand over the Martians."_

Kara of the Supergirl type sighed. "That stinks."

"Kara," Alex told the young girl's hand. "You can trust J'onn, alright? He's our friend and in this universe Martians are kind and brave. J'onn won't hurt you."

Kara Zor-El looked up at the Martian in human form. He bowed his head respectfully.

"Kara!"

"Yes?" Both Karas turned to the voice.

"Lena?" Kara Danvers asked, puzzled.

Young Kara's eyes lit up. "Lena!" She rushed forward, Kal-El still in her arms, heading straight for the confused CEO.


	6. Different Is An Understatement

Lena watched the girl, child in hand, running toward her. Instincts kicked in and Lena scooped the girl up as she just about launched herself into the CEO's arms. She was suddenly even more grateful for her regular visits to the Luthor Family Children's Hospital and the running hugs some of the kids welcomed her with.

"Lena," The girl pressed her forehead into Lena's neck. "I'm glad you're here."

"Uh, I…" Lena looked to her reporter friend for help. (Yes, she knew Kara was Supergirl, how could she not? In fact, when she'd told Kara that she knew…well, Lena just wished she had it on video because it was beyond priceless.)

When no one answered her due to shock of the situation, Lena turned to the girl. She looked very familiar for some reason. "What's - what's your name, sweetie?"

The girl looked up, blushing. "I'm sorry," She said. "I should not have done that." She mentally chastised herself and began to wriggle out of Lena's arms but the CEO held tight.

"No," The dark hair woman assured the girl. "It's fine. What's your name?"

"I'm Kara Zor-El."

Lena, eyebrows raised, turned to the Kara she knew. "Kara…?"

"Yeah," Supergirl stepped forward, rubbing her neck awkwardly. "It's kind of a long story."

"Well, it's a good thing I cleared my schedule then." Lena let the girl slip out of grasp and walked toward the group.

It took a while to explain everything to Lena, mainly because Lena got pretty excited about the whole multi-verse theory. ("You never mentioned that, Kara," She said with a playful glare in Supergirl's direction.)

"So, Kara," Clark asked. "How do you know Lena?"

Kara Zor-El shrugged. "She's my Aunt."

Winn choked on the water he'd been drinking. Lena froze. Kara gaped. Alex and Maggie smirked. J'onn simply raised his eyebrows. Clark shook his head muttering something about a headache and how he should be paid for stuff like this.

Mon-El whistled. "Well, I guess we're in a little bit of a cucumber now."

"Pickle," Both Winn and Supergirl corrected him.

"Right," Mon-El nodded. "Pickle. That's what I said."

"Did anyone else you meet today look familiar?" Maggie asked.

Kara Zor-El shook her head. "No. Besides Kara and Clark who look like their parents. Lena is the only one who looks exactly the same. Will Lena be on Barry's earth as well?"

"Um, I don't know," Kara Danvers said. "I'll ask him." She stepped away from the group, pulling out her portal device.

"So you'll be living in Mr. Allen's universe?" Lena asked her in-a-different-universe-niece.

Kara Zor-El nodded. "Yes. Kal and I will be living there. We are only visiting now."

"Will you be visitng again?" Lena felt some sort of motherly connection to this girl.

"Yes," The Kryptonian nodded emphatically. "We certainly will. Will you visit us?"

"Of oucrse," Lena promised.

Kal-El reached out for Lena. "He would like you," Kara Zor-El held him up. "Would you like to hold him?"

"I…uh, yes." Lena tenderly took the child in her arms.

"Kal-El is a very well behaved baby," Alex said. "I mean, he's even better than Kara was and she was a teenager."

"Hey!" Kara yelled from where she was standing. "I'm still here you know. Sorry, Barry, I was just talking to Alex." She turned back around to continue her conversation.

Just then Clark tensed. "Accident back in Metropolis." He nodded to Kara Zor-El and waved to Kara Danvers as she turned slightly to flash him a smile, then he turned and was gone.

"Any idea who Lena is on Barry's earth?" Maggie asked. "I'm going guess she's a kick butt daycare teacher."

Winn scoffed. "Yeah right. I bet she's still a CEO."

"How much do you want to bet?" Maggie asked.

Winn shrugged. "How about loser has to buy everyone dinner after this?"

"Oh the stakes are high now," Alex grinned. "With two Karas and Mon-El we'd better hope someone's saved their pennies."

"What about you?" Maggie asked. "What do you think Lena Luthor of Earth-1 will be?"

"Hmm," Alex leaned against the table and studied Lena's face. "Gamer."

"What?" Lena was caught between a scoff and a laugh.

"Yeah, that's my bet," Alex confirmed. "Total die hard gamer nerd."

"Maybe she's a mother," Mon-El suggested looking at the loving way Lena was rocking Kal-El.

"Or how about none of the above?" Lena suggested. "Beside Mon-El's guess though."

"What are you guys talking about?" Supergirl bounded over, a contagious smile on her face.

"My fate on Earth-1." Lena said dryly.

"Oh!" Kara Danvers smiled even bigger, if that was possible.

"Yeah," Maggie agreed. "So far we've got bets on Lena being a hardcore daycare teacher, still a CEO, a gamer, and a mother."

Kara smirked. "All wrong."

"Rats." Alex muttered.

Lena looked down at Kal-El sadly.

"Who is she?" Winn asked.

"A journalist." Kara Supergirl Danvers announced triumphantly.

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Yep," The youngest Danvers nodded. "I asked Barry if he could look up Lena Luthor for me and he didn't even have to. You," She grinned at Lena. "Are an up and coming journalist."

"Well," Maggie said. "That's not a daycare teacher."

"Nope," Kara Danvers laughed. "But that's kind of close to who you are on Earth-1."

"What?!" Maggie leaned forward.

"Yeah, I asked Barry if he could look you guys up so he did. Maggie, you're a high school English teacher. Alex is a world renowned doctor and Winn is the CEO of a big business company in D.C."

"Cool!" Winn said.

Alex was smiling, proud of her alternate self. Maggie was grumbling something about English being her least favorite subject and Mon-El was laughing at them all.

Just then a rumbling noise was heard. Just about everyone turned to look at Supergirl and Mon-El. Mon-El raised his hands in surrender and shook his head.

"Hey!" Supergirl pouted. "It wasn't me…this time."

Kara Zor-El ducked her head, checks pink. "I am sorry. I am very hungry."

"Good," Supergirl's eyes lit up. "Let's get pizza!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay, so before you go all attack-mode on me for the 13 year old Kara jumping in Lena's arms, please let me explain. In my mind, if I just lost my whole planet and all that and basically got fed all this information about the multi-verse and stuff, I would immediately go running to the person I recognize.

If you still don't agree, I honestly don't blame you because it is a little tacky but not tacky enough that I'd get rid of it...obviously.

And if you didn't have any problems with it, than you can just ignore that whole explanation thing.


	7. What Happens Now?

Author's Note:

Okay, so I had a comment about the whole Lena being Kara of Earth-1's aunt and I thought I'd address that because I was actually totally thrown by the excellent question.

If you didn't pick up on it (because I was a little vague, sorry about that), Lena is Kara's Earth-1 aunt.

And then it just all goes crazy because I wrote in two Lena Luthor doppelgangers which I didn't really mean to do. So there's the Krypton aunt Lena and the journalist Lena. Yeah, I didn't pick up on that when I wrote and published it (obviously).

Anyway, just wanted to clear that up and whatever.

* * *

"I'm glad the pizza place had so much pizza," Kara Danvers grinned, starting on her fourth pizza.

"Well, I'm just glad we're paying for it as a group." Alex said, soda bottle in hand.

They were all sitting in the training room in the DEO. M'gann had joined them and so far, there were about twenty empty pizza boxes strewn about. Both Kara and her younger counterpart had eaten more food than was possibly even healthy for them. Mon-El had eaten his share and baby Kal was currently in Lena's arms with a bottle in his mouth. It was his fifth.

"Where will we stay in Barry's world?" Kara Zor-El asked.

Kara Danvers adjusted her glasses. She'd changed into some more casual clothes and while she didn't really need the glasses, she felt a little more comfortable with them. "That's the part we have to figure out."

"I would like to stay with Barry and Iris," Young Kara announced. "I can care for Kal myself so they will not need to worry about that. We simply need a place to stay and I believe that it will be better for everyone if Kal and I were put with them because they are married and will be better able to support us if needed and it will be easier for them as well."

Supergirl's eyes widened. The smaller version of herself had definitely done some serious thinking about the whole situation. Not that she thought she'd do otherwise but…wow.

"What do you think?" Kara Zor-El looked straight at the older version of herself.

The youngest Danvers took a deep breath. "Uh, well, that sounds fine to me." She glanced at J'onn, who nodded.

"I can take Kal-El back now, if you would like," Kara Zor-El offered Lena.

Lena smiled and handed the child to his older cousin.

"When will we be going back to Barry's world? I believe some of Kal's stuff is in his pod and I must retrieve them before he gets upset."

Kara with the glasses nodded. "We can go now, if you want."

As they left the room young Kara pulled the elder Kara aside. "I have a question to ask."

"Sure," Kara smiled down at the copy of her young self.

"Does Barry's world also have pizza?"

* * *

"There." Kara Zor-El stepped back from the device.

Cisco gaped. "What? How did you-?"

"Krypton is a very advanced planet," Kara said simply. "In comparison, Earth is very primitive."

Caitlin smirked as Cisco's mouth opened and closed repeatedly as he tried to grasp that.

Kara Zor-El and Kal-El had been living on Earth-1 for six weeks now and the two of them seemed to have no end of surprises.

"Can you do that?" Cisco finally found his voice.

Supergirl, on one of her regular visits, shrugged. "It's been a while. Like Kara said, Krypton was very far advanced. I was to join the advanced science guild. However, once I got to earth I repressed most of my knowledge in order to fit in. It's all a little hazy now but maybe…"

Cisco shook his head.

Iris and Lena entered, Kal toddling along behind them. He had started walking a few days ago.

Kara Zor-El smiled and opened her arms. Kal stumbled forward, nearly falling about half a dozen times, and was swept up into his cousin's arms. He giggled and reached for Kara's glasses.

"No, Kal," She admonished. "You will get some when you are older. _Patience, little one._ " Kara had begun exhibiting her powers only a few hours after returning from Earth-38. She'd been getting some stuff out of Kal's pod when a siren across street screamed out, causing Kara to drop the extra blankets and scream, clamping her hands securely over her ears.

Barry had immediately contacted Kara of Earth-38 who had told him that she'd be over as soon as possible with some lead lined glasses that would help suppress the powers.

"Kara's working on it," Barry had announced.

"Good," HR said. "Because that's gonna be a problem." He pointed to a bent corner of a desk that Kara had grabbed in panic and fear after her hearing had lessened and her sight had skyrocketed.

Ten minutes later, Supergirl was speeding in, glasses in hand. Kara Zor-El slid them on and Supergirl told her all about the powers she'd probably receive ("Unless you get different ones in this universe") along with some funny (and unfortunate) stories about when she herself had started having problems with her powers.

"When will Kal-El receive his?" Kara Zor-El looked to her cousin, happily playing with blocks on the floor, worry evident on her face. "He will not be able to control his."

"Don't worry," The reporter replied. "Kal didn't get his until he was older. About twelve I think, I'd have to ask him or Martha to be sure."

Kara Zor-El nodded, relieved.

"Well, I have to go." Kara Danvers hugged her doppelganger warmly. "Snapper has a deadline due today and there's probably a fire or something going on back in National City."

Barry laughed. "Life of a superhero, huh?"

"You bet," The sunny-est Danvers grinned. "Up, up, and away."

* * *

Author's Note:

And that's the end!

That's all I'd basically planned to do so sorry if I cut it a little short, this just worked for me.

I might be willing to do something else with it but I really don't know.


	8. An Epilogue

"You look just like Kara did when she was your age," Alex smiled at Earth-1 Kara, Kara Allen.

"Because I am her," The younger Kryptonian said matter of factly. "Just from a different universe."

Alex shook her head; it was still a little uncanny.

"Aunt Alex!" A boy about 13 ran over to Alex and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Hey, Kal," Alex hugged the boy back.

"Is Aunt K coming?" Kal asked. In order to keep everyone's names in order, Kara Danvers was usually refered to as Aunt K by her Earth-1 doppelgangers.

"Later," Alex assured him. "There was a fire or something."

"Isn't there always?" Kal observed. Alex found herself flashing back to when she'd been transported into Kara's dream under the Black Mercy; this was the Kal in front of her, except a real one, not a Black Mercy one.

"Hey, Alex," Barry stepped into the room. "Nice to see you."

"You too, Allen," Alex greeted. "The house looks really nice."

"Yeah," Barry nodded; he, Iris, and the kids had just moved to a new home, there were boxes everywhere.

"Alex!" Iris came in the door, shopping bags in one hand. "I forgot you were coming today, what a nice surprise."

"I'll take it, Aunt Iris," Kal moved forward and took the bags. Kara Allen slipped out to get the other bags.

"How's life in National City?" Iris asked, motioning for Alex to take a seat on one of the open chairs.

"It's been pretty slow lately," The oldest Danvers admitted.

"Must be nice," Barry said wistfully; crime was going through the roof in Central City.

Alex smirked. "Only for some people, Kara gets restless."

Barry laughed.

"Uncle Oliver's here," Kara Allen announced. She stepped inside, a couple dozen bags in her hands with Oliver following.

"Oliver!" Barry jumped up to meet Oliver.

"Barry," Oliver gave Barry a friendly handshake; even after all these years he still wasn't a hugger. (Kara and Barry were slowly wearing him down though.)

A blue portal swirled into existance near the fireplace. Kara Danvers stumbled through, straightening her glasses. "Whew."

"Kara," Barry zipped over and gave his friend a hug which the blonde happily returned.

Kara glanced around after stepping away from Barry. "Oliver!" She practically bounded over and totally ignoring the archer's hand, wrapped him in a bear hug. "Hey!"

Oliver smiled and squeezed back; the first few times he'd been a little annoyed but now he was resigned to his fate, and honestly, who could expect less from the sunny hero?

"Aunt K!" Kal rushed into the room and nearly bowled the youngest Danvers over.

"Kal," Kara loved visiting her doppelgangers for lots of reasons, she could speak Kryptonese with Kara Allen, watch Kal grow up, watch herself grow up (sort of, it was weird), but mostly, Kara loved being able to hug people with her whole strength. And when Aunt K visited, there was a lot of hugging.

"Hey, Aunt K," Kara Allen entered the room and made her way over to her older doppelganger.

"Hey, Kara," The taller blonde enveloped the shorter blonde in a group hug.

"Okay," Alex said. "Hate to break up the hugging session but if we don't stop them now, they'll never stop."

"True," Barry said. "And we're going to need super strength if we're going to finsih this up in time." Iris and Barry had invited all their superhero related friends to celebrate their move but with the giant rise in crime over the past few weeks, not a lot had been done; Iris and Barry were working, Kara and Kal were in school, and they were all helping fight crime in one way or another.

"Alex's just jealous because she's not in the hug," Kal said.

Kara Danvers smiled. She loved Kal so much. "Exactly what I was thinking."

"Kara..." Alex warned but it was too late; Kara Allen super-speeded over and, grabbing her Aunt's arm, brought her into the hug.

"Ugh," Alex complained, trying to hide her smile. "Now I have three Kryptonians to watch out for. I already have enough on my plate with one."

"Hey!" The youngest Danvers pouted.

After about ten minutes, in which everyone was dragged into the group hug, they all seperated and started moving stuff.

Well, Barry, Kal, Kara, and Kara started moing stuff. What with super speed, there really wasn't much Oliver, Iris, and Alex had to come. The three super-speedless humans settled on getting the kitchen organized.

In about five minutes, the supers were done.

"When's the party?" Kal asked coming to the kitchen. "I'm hungry."

Iris sighed a little; her family was always hungry, it was just a fact. She glanced at the clock above the stove. "Not for another forty-five minutes. And we're noteating untill then."

"Ugh," Kal groaned and turned to go back into the living room. "I'm gonna die."

Alex smiled. "Good to know that all Kryptonians are like that not just Kara."

"Hey!" Both Karas protested fom the living room.

Oliver chuckled as he heard a confused Barry ask, "What just happened? What did they say?"

* * *

Kal was still alive an hour later when everyone had arrived and was getting into the food. He, Kara, and Kara happily and readily ate their share, as did Barry.

Iris looked around at the people gathered in her living room; Cisco, Winn, Alex, Lena, Caitlin, and Julian had their heads together and, from the looks of it, were discussing something, probably something to do with science; Maggie, Felicity, and Kara Allen were standing behind the sofa; Kara Danvers, Mon-El, and Kal were at the food table (no surprise there); Joe, Stein, and J'onn were talking over their cups of juice; Barry and Ray were sitting at the table in the next room, probably talking about new technologcal advanements or something.

Iris Allen smiled. This was home.

* * *

Author's Note:

I wasn't really planning to do anything with this but I thought, "hey, why not?"

So, I don't know if it really came out that great but enjoy it (or don't, just if you don't, please don't be too harsh about it ;) )


End file.
